prisoner in my own mind
by numbuh13m
Summary: Wally needs help! He thought he could deal with the bullying, thought he had to because if Uncle Barry found out-well he wouldn't love him anymore. Now the bullies turned him into a slave, and he doesn't know what he should do.


It was days like this Wally hated that he was 'special'. Wally had to walk home from school even though he just wanted to get away as fast as possible. He couldn't stop them from dumping a trash can on top of him, or stop them from throwing him into a toilet, or stop them from dragging him into the locker room and ripping his shirt off and them writing "Freak", "Die"... all over his chest and back... He couldn't stop anything.

He's now walking home, he's almost there. He had to wear his gym shirt for the rest of the day, he has garbage gook all over and half his body has toilet water that is just now starting to dry. Its one of those days where the kids at school couldn't stick to just simple teasing, no, they had to go all out to make his life miserable. What hurts the most is that he could easily take them all out but a secrete identity is just that, a secret identity.

He finally had a clear sight of his house and internally smiled.

When Wally opened the door he was greeted by his wonderful aunt who happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Wally, sweety, oh" She nervously smiled and scrunched her nose in distaste. "Sweetheart, what happened?"

"Nothing happened, god, why can't you just leave me along. Life is great!" He then gripped his back pack strap and ran upstairs at semi speed. He ran into his room and dropped his book bag and locked his door shut. He looked around and then ran to his bed and flopped down and wrapped his arms around his pillow. Tears plopped out of his eyes like mini waterfalls on over drive.

"I hate em, I fu...hate em! They can't just leave me along? No, I'm just a joke."Wally muttered for what seemed like a few minuets but was actually a few hours and Wally only realized this because of the loud knocking on his door. He looked up slowly.

"WALLY. OPEN THIS DOOR, YOU KNOW HOW YOUR AUNT AND I FEEL ABOUT LOCKED DOORS." he heard his uncle yelling through the door. He didn't budge or show any movement that would indicate that he was gonna get it. He heard his aunt start to speak.

"Barry, why are you yelling?" Wally loved hearing her voice, it was so angelic.

"Wally won't answer me and he as locked this door." Barry didn't stop knocking, Wally has to stress his ears to listen to the conversation.

"Barry, you sound kinda scary, Wally wasn't himself when he came home..." She let her statement linger and Barry finally stopped knocking. Barry sighed.

"Wally, please just open the door." Wally slowly got up and walked as slow as he could to his door. He unlocked it, he kept his head down.

"Wally, why was this door locked?" Barry instinctively asked when he caught a glimpse of Wally.

"Um, Wall's, Why do you...?"

"Its nothing."Wally cuts him off. "I'm sorry I yelled at Aunt Iris, and I'm sorry I locked the door, it won't happen again. No argument just give me my punishment and please leave me along for a little while."

"You're not in trouble Wally. What happened? Be honest." Barry ordered. Flashes of Barry taking away his Kid Flash uniform, of him and aunt Iris kicking him out, the team mocking him as they throw him to the curve spread across his mind.

"Nothing. Nothing is wrong."

"Something is, what happened at school today?"

"Nothing." Wally's voice cracked.

"Okay, if you say so kid, why don't you get cleaned up and we run to the cave, bats got a mission for you guys."

"Say I'm sick." Wally said blandly.

"What?" Barry was shocked.

"I said, say i'm sick, I don't feel to good and don't wanna go anywhere."

"Okay, I call him right now, go lay down, but keep this door unlocked." Barry ordered. Wally did as told, he didn't even bother closing the door. When is uncle left to go call Batman Wally's phone started to ring. He sighed and help back the fresh tears that wanted to spill.

"hello?"

"Hey dork, need ya help." a masculine voice spoke, Wally new this wasn't a friendly voice, Wally thought long and hard for a few seconds on who it could be but nothing came to mind.

"I'm not gonna help you." Wally tried to sound strong but in reality he sounded like a scared little child.

"You will, and don't think about hanging up, you'll regret it, ya little hoe." His mind flashed back to the 8th grade when some nasty photos of him got texted to nearly the entire student body between the grades of 6th-12th grade. He never took those pictures. He was afraid to say anything so now and again he will still receive one of those-those pictures via text or via email, He'll hear some student talking about them and then turn and point and laugh at him...

"what do you want?" His voice cracked.

"I need your help, now get your fucking ass down to the park!" The order made Wally flinch as he remembered back to the years he still lived with his parents.

"I can't." He whispered.

"Yes you can or you'll pay." His voice was low and devious.

"No, my aunt and uncle wont let me." He just told them he was sick, how was he suppose to leave the house. Why would he want to, something bad will just happen to him.

"Figure it out. All I know is a red haired, green eyed, pale freckle faced freak better be standing before me at the park in, I'll be nice and give you twenty minutes. Get moving." The call ended but Wally didn't move his phone from his ear. A few moments later Wally stood up and pocketed his phone. He ran into the bathroom and took his 5 second shower and ran back to his room and put some fresh clothes on. He stared at his reflection in the mirror for a full minuet before Barry came into his room.

"Those don't look like sleep ware kid. Are you going to the cave after all?" Wally started to shack his head.

"No, my um science partners just called, I forgot I have to go help with the project." Wally looked at Barry who looked back him uncertainty and he decided to add. "It's due tomorrow."

"Ok, let me drive you though. Where are you meeting these partners?" Barry was skeptical.

"No, I can walk."

"I know you can walk kiddo but I want to drive you."

"No. You don't have to." Wally tried to push past him for Barry to only hold him at bay.

"Wally, ether I drive you or you don't go." Wally looked down and thought for a moment. He finally made a decision...

"They told me to meet them at the park."

"Then lets get down to the park." Barry put his hand on Wally's shoulder as they walked down stairs. They passed Iris who looked at Barry strangely.

"Go to the car." Barry ordered.

"Okay."

"Barry, whats going on." Worry was sketched across her face.

"To be honest, I don't truly know." Barry thought for a moment before adding. "I wish I did. He loves that team and to not go because he's "sick"."Barry used air quotes to show that he doesn't believe Wally. "And then to all of a suddenly have to leave for some project... call Dick for me, maybe he'll know whats up and if he doesn't maybe he could find out."

"That's deceitful Barry." She spoke very sternly.

"no, tell Dick to help Wally, I don't care what the problem is as long as it goes away." Iris nodded and then turned to the phone.

"If we get caught I hope its okay to blame you." He started to laugh, he really loved his wife. He walked outside and saw Wally on the verge of tears while looking at something in the car. He opened the passenger door and saw that it was Cell phone but before he could get a good look at it Wally hit the lock button. He snatched the phone out of Wally's hand and hit the button to open it but was surprised when the screen had only a time showing and nine dotes; his phone as a pattern lock on it.

"Wally, open this phone right now."

"I can't, it's not mine." Wally's frown turned into a smile.

"Wally you were just in the phone."

"Yeah, me and my friend must of accidentally switched, when my pattern didn't work I tried his, I'll switch back when I see him at the park." Wally so didn't feel good with himself right now.

"Why were you crying?"

"He has that book app, I opened up to his last book and started to read while I waited for you, it was a bit emotional." Lying became second nature.

"ok." He knew Wally was lying, he could just tell, but sooner or later Wally will tell him the truth. The ride to the park was silent besides the noise of texts coming through on Wally's cell phone. The park came into view quickly actually. Barry saw a group of Kids sitting on the bench by the water, talking, not a care in the world.

"Call me when you're done, ill pick you up." Wally didn't answer, he only got out of the car and walked toward them. they waited until his uncle's car was out of sight.

"So, got a ride from daddy, oops, I mean uncle-y since daddy didn't want you." Wally ignored the taunt.

"What did you want?"

"Grab him!" The all of a sudden the joking ceased and one boy put his hand over Wally's mouth and then another two grabbed his arms and one boy grabbed his legs. They tossed him roughly in the back of a van. He sat up, and started to look side to side.

"Hey, come on." This was scary, the only thing he could think of is... 'Their gonna kill me, I'm gonna use my powers.'

"Please, I don't wanna die." He yelled, he wished he could see something. His wish came true when one of is kidnappers walked back into the cab with a flashlight.

"Were not gonna kill ya loser." Then another boy came into the back. Wally crawled as far away as he could, eyes wide. 'What were their plans?'

"You're gonna be making us some money so we can go to a concert this summer."

"What?" He was not getting a job to just give them his pay check! but then, its not like he can decide that.

"So, listen, you're already a whore..."

"I'm not a whore." Wally spoke softly to only receive a smack across his face causing him to hit his head on the van's wall.

"Shut up freak. Now listen, people pay good money for slaves, so guess what, we just found our slave. Do as we say, fuck who we say... And you'll escape with minimal damage each night."

"each night?" Wally whispered carefully.

His kidnappers start to laugh until one answered.

"Well of course, no matter how much of a whore you are, you're too ugly to make a few thousand dollars in one night." Wally took a deep breath in.

"I am not ugly."

"Wow, this freak gotta be a whole new level of stupid." He pushed him into the wall of the van and got on top of him, the boy put his lips to Wally's and whispered slowly.

"No one gives a fucking fuck what you got to say or what you think so just shut the fuck up and deal with it. You're gonna make us our money, I don't care how long it takes." The boy released Wally who didn't move from the spot until they came to a stop. They were there, Wally started to hyperventilate. When the door opened Wally made a mad dash out and ran and didn't top, carefully watching his past but that did no good because a big man, with light brown skin and shaggy hair cut wearing a security uniform toppled him over and slapped a pair of hand cuffs around his ankles.

"Thank you, officer, were sorry about..."

"Don't worry about it, happens all the time, you can keep the cuffs, but right over there" The officer pointed to behind Wally and him. "There are leaches and collars, whips, etc. guys, everything ya'll kids need to keep a slave in order." The six boys looked at each other and then smiled, a little dip in their savings should be fine, so what if Wally has to work a little longer. "I'll watch it for you guys." The officer offered pointing at Wally.

"Thanks." Once the boys left Wally started to pull on the 'officer's' pants leg. The officer kicked him off.

"D'fuck you want."

"I wanna go home, they tricked me and kidnapped me, I don't wanna be here or do any of this. Please don't let them..." Wally was cut off by the officer's harsh laughter.

"You fucking stupid, they call it slavery for a reason. No one wants to be a fucking slave. Fucking moron!" Wally didn't know if he should use his powers now or what. Would uncle Barry be mad at him? It don't matter anyway until he gets the cuffs off his legs; his legs are a huge part of his powers.

"Thanks for watching him." Wally heard their voices, they were back.

"It, boys. This thing here..." He pointed at Wally and lifted Wally's head by pulling on his hair. "is an it. Not human, barley worth being called an animal. Its nothing." The officer through him back down to the ground.

"great, you guys bought a blind fold, ball gag, let me show you how to put that shit on this thing." Wally tried to back up, by the cop pushed him down and sat on his stomach. He tied the blind fold so tight that in seconds it started to give Wally a Headache. The ball gag is always more tricky since you have to place it on just right. He put the bar around his head and then placed the ball into Wally's mouth, he had to then lock the latches. It got easier because Wally gave up, he excepted his faith.

"eh ant e." He couldn't speak, the tears tried to come out but the blindfold just kept them in the one spot to clog his eyes. The officer then made sure the cuffs around his ankle were fastened before helping him to his hands and knees. He put another pair of handcuffs around Wally's wrist and then he was able to put the brand collar on that said 'lozer' which made the officer giggle before attaching the leach.

"Now go parade your worthless little pet around the area, don't forget boys, half your money before hand and then get the rest. Any problems, call a security guard. We'll straighten it out."

"Thanks man, we were just gonna wing this shit, you been a big ass help."

"No prob kids, no prob."

About two hours later and no one came to them asking to do anything to Wally.

"ugh, I told you guys this wouldn't work, the hoe is to damn ugly." The boy holding the leach said and then kicked Wally in the stomach to release his frustrations. The six of them all ignored Wally's cries of agony.

"Hey, you dudes, with the red head." They looked up, their first buyer.

"You want a try?"

"Maybe, if he tight?" Their potential buyer wanted fresh meat. He just looked the part of creepy pedophile. He had a tiny head but his hair looked like the style George Costanza wore. He had a nervous twitch as if he would be caught any second. His teeth a bit crocked and his voice was softer than a pillow and more piercing than nails running down a chalk board.

"take a look, if you like, buy."

The potential buyer nodded and roughly pulled Wally's pants down ignoring his cries. He slowly puled his underwear down and took a long hard look.

"This red head is a bit loose but you know what, not by much, I'll take em. I give 150 for me to suck its dick for say 20 minuets and I'll give ya 220 to fuck it up the ass for about 15 minuets."

"Lets say 150 for 10 and 220 for 10!" The man looked down at Wally and took his wallet out.

"Deal."

"Give us 185 now then 185 when you're done." The man obliged, he was now lusting after the red headed child. "You have exactly 20 minuets, use them wisely." Wally could of swore they did this before, they were just so sure of themselves; they knew the right thing to say. Wally felt the leach being pulled, he didn't know where to but he knew he better not struggle. It was getting harder and more challenging to crawl with his hands and feet both handcuffed. Wally heard his kidnappers say.

"Your time starts now, no funny bus."

"Oh, glad I came here today." Wally's pants were being pulled down by this creep slowly, well it felt slow in Wally's head.

"ease, ake his oge ee" Wally tried again to speak to only receive a slap to the face... again.

"Shut up, I'm being timed brat!" Wally cowered in fear.

'I wish I could faze out of these things, uncle Barry would be able to. Uncle Barry wouldn't have gotten kidnapped. Maybe I am worthless, a pest...? I bet Uncle Barry was so popular when he went to High School! Maybe it's these powers? Maybe I shouldn't have done the experiment? But then I'd still be with my dad! Maybe I deserved my fathers punishments...?

Wally didn't notice that the man was finished until he was being dragged away harshly. He then noticed the pain in his butt and genital area.

'Maybe if I think through this, I can make it through?' That thought scared Wally. He was a freaking Super Hero, why wasn't he fighting back? Why was so scared? 'Their right, that's why?'

"What the fuck is that?" Wally heard a female voice with a jersey accent.

"Just some freak from school, we needed cash, so we got ourselves a hoe no one would miss if it h...'cough, cough' it wen't and jumped off a cliff." Laughter, and more laughter.

"You kids need some money or something?" The women asked as she started to twirl Wally's hair.

"Yeah, need some cash, you want or not." She continued to twirl Wally's hair which caused him to go further into his panic.

"Yeah, I'll take it, price range?"

"What do you want?

"Can ya remove that shit so he can eat me out?"

"Sure, 275, if you take a piss , and don't wipe." The boys started to laugh and Wally tried again to break the chains.

"That a bit torturous! Don't ya think? Don't you boys know what happens to a piss wet vag." They started to giggle like school girls at that.

"Duh, but it 535 if you don't."

"Oh, damn, sorry kid."

"So we going with out little discount deal"

"oh yeah, for def." The woman looked around before she took the water bottle from the boys, and started gulping it down.

That was the last thing Wally remembered before he just zoned the whole night out. When he came to, he was in the van and one of his captors slapped him. The 'slave toys' were removed and some how he was drenched his liquor.

"Go home, and if you know whats good for ya, keep your stupid mouth shut." They tossed Wally out and drove off speedily.

"great, why do I let stupid civvies scare me. I'm so damn pathetic." Wally muttered as he slowly started to walk home. Now, he had to decide what would disappoint Uncle Barry more. Being terribly pathetic that he can't even stand up to civilians, letting them beat him up and allowing them to-to turn him into a- a- a slave-god or lying about studying and going out to 'party'.

Wally slowly walked through the door, hoping to god that they were sleeping. Luck isn't on his side.

"What the hell Wallace?" Wally flinched at the use of his real name. "Where in hell's name have you been, I went back to that spot, no one was there, traveled only god knows how far in the car to find you, I couldn't. Is that alcohol I smell? You lied to me and your aunt!"

"I went to a party!" Wally answered, ashamed. He hasn't been on the receiving end of a rant in years.

"No shit-" Barry snapped but soon realized his mistake. Wally doesn't like cursing.

"Wally, listen I'm sorry, just- just go to your room, shower, change and go to sleep, we'll discus this in the mourning when your aunt gets up."

"Yes sir!" Wally turned to leave but Barry grabbed his arms.

"Wally, you made a mistake, yes I'm angry, but, don't start calling me sir and walking around here with your tail between your legs again. This is still your home!"

Wally couldn't wait to shower, to wash all the dirty people and shame off of him. He ended up falling asleep in the shower, he remembered vaguely that Barry wrapped him in a towel and put a pair of pants on him and then covered him with blankets and gave him a kiss on his forehead before turning the light out, then everything went blank.


End file.
